First Times
by author121
Summary: The first words Beatrice had ever said to Harry "Golden Boy, Boy-who-Lived, Boy-who-keeps-escaping-Moldie, Boy-who-is-a-complete-stranger-to-her" was: "Your shirt is unbuttoned." Harry/OC.


Enjoy! :D

XXXXXXXXXX

The first words Beatrice had ever said to Harry "Golden Boy, Boy-who-Lived, Boy-who-keeps-escaping-Moldie, Boy-who-is-a-complete-stranger-to-her" was: _"Your shirt is unbuttoned." _and point at the offending button which stood out from all the properly buttoned... buttons.

The first words Harry Potter Golden Boy, Boy-who-Lived, Boy-who-keeps-escaping-Moldie, Boy-who-is-a-complete-stranger-to-her" was: _"What?" _complete with the caught off guard look that did nothing to shake her annoyance as she glared at the button.

It wasn't the typical boy-meets-girl and girl-and-boy-become-attracted-to-each-other.

_Hell_. They hadn't technically met (AKA exchange names and whatever) and they certainly weren't attracted to one another.

And so, after Harry Potter buttoned the rebellious button and thanked her with a polite grin and she replied with the usual 'your welcome', they parted ways amicably— the moment banished from their minds as if it didn't happen in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first time they _really _met was in Potions class. She had been sitting behind him. He was sitting in front of her. His potion was a disaster. He didn't cut the roots just right and added the black rose petals too early without stirring the potion clockwise seven times.

At any moment, it was going to blow up. And she was in the line of fire.

And so, she had rather pointedly tapped his shoulder and told him how to fix his miserable potion.

He looked surprised; then relieved. She saw the beginnings of a smile on his rather anxious expression.

She then told him to stop smiling awkwardly at her and fix the potion before it blew up in his and her (she was in the line of fire) faces.

He fixed it.

Afterwards, he turned towards her, stretched out his hand and introduced himself, a friendly grin on his face as he thanked her for saving his arse.

She shook his hand, shaking it briskly with a light shade of red on her cheeks as she introduced herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first time Pamela noticed something different about Beatrice was two weeks after the Ravenclaw told her about the rather short and all in all boring interaction she had with the Potter boy— her usually focused and OC friend was in a daze, her quill resting uselessly in her hands as the ink dripped from the tip and blotted on the parchment under it.

Being the responsible and typically nosy friend she was, she asked what the source of her distraction was. All she got for her efforts was a strange blush (a blush, which she would have realized to be the same shade as the one her friend had been sporting earlier that day during a certain Potions class after her _second _and certainly not _boring _interaction with Harry Potter— but alas, she had skipped it in favor of finishing her Transfiguration essay) and a shrug.

Pamela let it go.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first time Beatrice realized that Harry Potter was attractive was when they got into detention. Apparently, Professor Snape had discovered her secret help in Potions and decided that her helpful nature needed punishment.

And so, there they were, cleaning cauldrons without magic.

Then, as trouble always happens around Potter, the room had shook ominously sending the jars she was currently reaching for above her crashing down.

Always the hero, he dove towards her, covering her rather small stature with his as the jars crashed around them.

She had looked up, and was immediately caught by the bright emerald of his eyes as they looked down at her in intense concern.

She blushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first time Beatrice went out on a date (after the realizing of Harry—_Potter_'s— attractiveness) was a complete and total failure.

Oh, it started out wonderfully. It was all so romance-novel worthy actually. He had brought her flowers (roses), and gave her a small peck on the cheek before leading her towards the carriages that would lead towards Hogsmeade.

Their arms were linked. The sun was shining brightly overhead which was perfectly offset by the cool winds that brushed ever so often.

Then disaster struck in the form of the Weasley twins.

Apparently, they were creating some sort of new prank that would make a sort of firework follow a designated person which would explode in a hundred tiny lights upon contact with said person.

It was relatively painless; they assured her after her date had gone off running away shouting expletives and bloody murder as the colored light chased him around the place.

It was the shortest date she's ever had in history—

And her only date for that matter.

Then, he appeared at her side, like the knight in shining armor he was always described as, concern and something else shining in his gorgeous eyes that were too intense. _"Are you alright?"  
_

She wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Well, physically, she was. And emotionally— she guessed she could be considered fine. She settled for a shrug before answering rather wryly, _"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting my first date to end so fast."  
_

His jaw clenched, and she couldn't find reason for it_. "Well, it'd be a waste to go back to the castle now."  
_

She stared at him thoughtfully before nodding; finding no fault in the Gryffindor's logic. It _was_ a waste to go back.

Harry then extended his arm for her to take, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

Her lips twitched, and she twisted hers around his.

This was the beginning of her first _second _date…

It was also her first time having a love confession being professed rather _awkwardly _to her by one Harry James Potter…

And finally, it was also her first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it. Feel free to drop me some reviews~ ;)


End file.
